British Published Patent Application No. GB 2481121 A discloses a method and a device for controlling a driving behavior of a vehicle when the vehicle is approaching a stopping point. A coasting distance is determined when the vehicle approaches the stopping point. When the coasting distance is reached, a signal is emitted.